Candace's Bad Dream Come True
by Animegx43
Summary: Candace ALWAYS tries to bust her brothers for a reason. What could happen if she keeps failing? One-shot


Candace's Bad Dream Come True

* * *

><p><strong>Warning, this one-shot will get a little more gruesome then my comfort zone usually allows. It's not overly bad, I just feel it's worth noting.<strong>

* * *

><p>"AND I WAS LIKE 'OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?'. I MEAN TO THINK THAT SHE WOULD-"<p>

Vrrrzzz. Vrrrzzz. SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"Ugh...Stacy, I've got to call you back." Candace says in annoyance.

_"Oh, come on, Candace!"_ Stacy says on the other end of the phone. _"Everyday, you hear your brothers doing something and everyday you've GOT to bust them! Can't you just take a day off or something?"_

"Sorry Stace, but it's a job that HAS to be done."

After hanging up on her best friend, Candace enters her 'busting mode', and makes her way outside to witness what Phineas and Ferb has been up to as of late. And this time, they're doing something that seems to be made almost specifically to make her mad.

"The rollercoaster again? REALLY guys?" Candace asks.

Standing before her is, once again, is a giant rollercoaster that starts from her backyard to all around the tri-state-area. And although it looks similar to the previous two ones the brother's made, this one seems...more dangerous somehow.

"Of course!" Phineas answers. "When you go to an amusement park, you can go on a rollercoaster like 5 times in one day! This will only have been our third this whole summer! But to spice it up a little bit, me and Ferb have added some thrusters to this one to add more speed, all powered by plutonium made electricity!"

And Ferb says..."With 1.21 giggawatts of power..."

"Ferb, please don't say 88 miles an hour. This isn't even a car." Phineas interrupts.

"Ok, that sounds dangerous, even for you guys!" Candace says, getting angrier. "Now I want you two to come down here away from that thing so that I can bust you! NOW! GET DOWN BEFORE I GET MOM!"

"Actually, that would be great! I'd bet Mom and Dad would want to come on too!"

Done with building their 3rd rollercoaster, now being nuclear powered, Phineas and Ferb takes a step into the front car of the rollercoaster as the rest of their friends, including Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford, have already taken their seats in the ride, not heeding Candace's warning.

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK...

The ride begins and the coaster slowly makes its way uphill to prepare for its first drop down.

"PHINEAS! FERB! I MEAN IT!"

But she's too late. The coaster reaches the top of the hill...and makes its drop down! Naturally, all of the kids starts to scream in excitement as their begins.

"Oh, that's it! I'm getting Mom, and when I do, those two are getting-"

**BOOOOM!**

Immediately after losing sight of the kids, a very large explosion comes from the direction they were heading. Out of all the dangerous things Phineas and Ferb have done, Candace has NEVER seen them do THAT!"

"PHINEAS? FERB?"

Worried that the boys may of gotten hurt, Candace runs through the gate and heads over to where the explosion came. Luckily, it didn't come from very far away, but that's as far as her luck manages to get. From where she heard the explosion, she now finds a big pile of burning debris. The coaster cars have all crashed!

Judging by the tracks above her, it seems that one set of them weren't properly connected, which caused the rollercoaster to slide off the tracks and...create this unfortunate result.

"YOU SEE GUYS! This is EXACTLY why I'm always trying to stop you idiots from doing things like this! And now you're ALL GETTING BUSTED!" She yells...but gets nothing in return. "Guys?"

Now scared from getting no answer, Candace begins to examine the wreckage again, and begin to realize just how much damage has occured, as well as how gruesome the scene truely is.

Alot of the kids on the ride were Fireside girls and alot of them she can't recognize, but she can clearly see that they're spread around the area...not moving. She see's from quite a distance, little Baljeet was sent flying quite far, lying down next to a tree, possibly hitting it head first and breaking his neck. As horrifying as that was, she find's what has happened to Buford to be even worse, as she can see his big body, lying down near the debris...with a big piece of railing coming out through his back.

"Oh...oh my gosh..." Candace wimpers as she even begins to cry.

The next unfortunate victem she sees is the sweet and innocent Isabella. Or at least...what she CAN see of her. What she can mostly see is a coaster car that landed right on the ground, but she can clearly see one arm and a leg sticking out of it. And Candace can tell it's Isabella because of her pink shoe. The thought of what she could look like underneath...makes Candace sick.

"No. No, no no, NO NO NO **NO NO NO**! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

And finally...last...and certainly not lease...lying back down on the ground, not too far from where she is...her brother Phineas.

"PHINEAS!"

She runs around the car and runs straight to where Phineas is. She has no idea where Ferb can be, but all she cares about right now is the brother she might be able to help right now. His eyes are closed, his breathe is gone, and his body overall is limp. Phineas, Candace's brother...is gone.

"No. No, no you can't be dead! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! NO NO NO! WAKE UP OR SOMETHING!"

All because she wasn't able to stop her brothers from building something dangerous, Candace has gone through her worse nightmare! Of Phineas and Ferb doing something so dangerous that they'd get hurt.

And now, her nightmare...

...will end.

* * *

><p>"...no...no no NO! <strong>PHINEAS! FERB!<strong>"

And she wakes up. The worse nightmare she's ever had, one so horrifying that she forces herself to wake up! Upon waking up, she finds herself sitting up in her bed at 4:00 in the morning. She doesn't even realizes right away that she was even sleeping. But after huffing and puffing out of fear, and after looking at her clock...

"Oh, wow. It was just a dream." She says to herself in relief."...OR WAS IT?"

Still fearing that the boys could be hurt, Candace jumps out of her bed, runs out of her room, and runs to Phineas and Ferb's bedroom door. Once there, she manages to calm herself down a little before she slowly opens the door.

She creaks the door open a little, and there she sees lying in there beds, the boys. From the smiles on their faces, she can tell that they've been dreaming up sweet dreams, as well as realizing that she really did just have a dream herself.

"Those boys scare me." She whispers to herself. "I hope that I can bust them one day before they really do get killed."

"Krrrrrr..." Feeling her tension, Perry the Platypus comes walking out on all fours and begins rubbing off of Candace's leg like he's a cat.

"Oh, there you are Perry. It's a good thing a platypus that does nothing will never get hurt. Maybe...you can keep me company tonight?"

"Krrrrrr..."

Now completely relieved that her little brothers are safe, Candace picks up Perry and heads back to her room to try and go back to sleep. She has a very hard time falling back asleep, but knowing that Phineas and Ferb are safe.,Knowing that she's only doing what she thinks a big sister should do, makes it easier. No longer sad at all, she dozes off to sleep and smiles, and Perry curls up to her as he offers her comfort just by being there.

But tommorow, Candace will likely stress out again, as she tries again to bust her brothers and keep them safe.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's why I feel Candace is so persisstant in busting Phineas and Ferb!<strong>

**If you really think about it, if you had a little sibling who got giant mechanicle contraptions in the backyard and using them as toys, wouldn't you do what Candace does all the time? Maybe in the next episode, you may actually root for Candace.**

**I came up with this story after saying to myself "My God! Linda is a horrible mother if she pays so little attention to her sons that she never sees what they've been doing".**

**And please don't hate me for the character's death here. It was all a dream, so no one got hurt.**


End file.
